Just an Inkling
by MissMiyazaki
Summary: Katherine and Abigail were sitting in their room, giggling at the book that was lying in front of them... What happens when it's more then just a story?


**Hey! Just a short authors note. I tried to combine two of my favorite stories and this is just sort of what I got. Tell me what you think, especially about the narroration. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. Thanks!**

* * *

Act I

Manipulate

Katherine and Abigail were sitting in their room, giggling at the book that was lying in front of them. It was raining, and mommy wouldn't hear them over the pattering of the water on the large window of their room, so they laughed rather loud at the story. They had been reading the series since they were able to read, and they were on book three of the set of seven. Everyone had been very impressed at their ability to read such a long story, but it really wasn't very hard, and it was a really good story too. Abby longed to live in a world like the one in the story, a world of magic and witches.

The main character was a young wizard with black hair and a scar like a lightning bolt. Abigail really fancied him, and she was happy that he had "blown up" his awful aunt. She was a very horrible lady. Her sister was more into the trouble making Weasley twins and would swoon any time they were mentioned. Abby liked them too because she and Katie were twins too.

"It's my turn, can I read now Abby?!" Katherine groaned and flopped on the floor dramatically.

"Fine crybaby Katie, you can read it." Abby sneered and passed the book along the wood floor to her twin sister.

"Finally! I thought you were going to hog it all night." Katie grinned and tugged on her sister's pigtail playfully. She cleared her throat and began to read;

"Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" said a cold, drawling voice. Draco Malfoy had arrived for a closer look, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him. "Yeah, reckon so," said Harry casually. "Got pl…"

Kate squeaked and abruptly cut her sentence short when she saw two shadows in the light of the moon outside. The room went silent with the exception of the rain against the window, and the scream of two young girls.

* * *

The alarm buzzes and I poke my head out of the nice warm blanket to look at the time.

"Noooooo…" I grumble as I pull my head back into the blanket to pretend I could still sleep. 8 AM really is too early. The idea was futile of course, as my perky early bird of a sister bounds into the room moments later.

"Abbyyyyyyyyy!" she yells and bounces on my bed, shaking every bit of lovely sleep away from me. I poke my head out again to look at her grumpily. She has her red hair tied back in a ponytail, her glasses on, and her green apron covered in flour.

"Pancakes?" I ask hopefully.

"I dunno lazy bones, maybe you will find out if you get up and come downstairs…" she shouts playfully and smacks my leg before taking off down the steps again.

"Yeah, well I don't want some anyway!" I yell sarcastically at her, before reluctantly sitting up. My stomach growls at me in its loudest growling protest, and I pat it, promising that I would go down there to eat soon, but first… _Why did I dream that? Odd… _And it really was odd. I haven't seen Harry or Draco in a long time. My inner pessimist whines, having a worry fit.

With a small thunk, I hop down off of my bed and walk over to the glossy white book case to run my fingers over the books that line the shelves. The spines are dusty and my finger is lightly covered with grey. I brush it nonchalantly on my pajama shorts and pull out a book from the shelf. "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" is written in metallic looking letters on the cover of the tattered paperback. I open to a page and begin to read a few lines uneasily to myself. The line mentioned Harry's name and as I read it I shiver violently, causing the book to fall and thunk against the ground.

**It's an omen Abby! Ask Katie about it! Bad! Bad omen!**

I mentallypush her back. I love Katie, and we understand each other well, but there was no way she is going to believe that my dream is in any way relevant. I shake the lingering dream out of my head and turn on my heel towards the door. The smell of pancakes has wafted in the room and my stomach was on a rampage.

The counter top is home pancakes and scrambled eggs, as well as my favorite pulpy orange juice. I squeal and run to go grab a plate. Katie is still standing at the stove cooking more pancakes, and I hear her giggle as I fumble around in the dish washer for a fork.

Katie is a great chef, just like momma was. I really miss her. That night, when Draco and Harry ended up in our room, it was Momma and our little brother Zack who had gone to the Inkworld in their place. We worried for a long time. We had finally heard about them from another character from the story who had been read out of the book…

It was just after "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" came out. We had both bought a copy from Barnes & Noble and had finished it within a few days. Katie was a wreck after finishing it and had stayed in the room for a while. I took over cooking for a while and was on my way up to the room when she ran out of the room and grabbed my shoulders. "Abby! I can save him!" she said to me, eyes lightly teary. I had no idea that she would try to read Fred Weasley out of the book. Later on, I went into our room to find Katie crying and a red headed man by her side trying to calm her down. When he turned away from her, I saw his ear and realized that it wasn't Fred like she had tried for, but his twin brother. She tried desperately to read Fred out, but it never worked. We ended up explaining to George what had happened, and he was relieved to find that Harry had been OK. He also told us that on the day that Harry and Draco had left, they had found two Muggles, a woman and a small boy, roaming around Hogwarts. Headmaster Dumbledore had heard their story, and agreed to let them keep their memories if they agreed to help around Hogwarts during the school year…

We had been so relieved that they were alright, although Katie would always blame herself. She seemed cheerful though, which was a relief to me. It is always nice to see her smiling.

As I eat breakfast at the table, Katie hums "Somebody That I Used to Know" and cooks the rest of the pancakes. "Oooh, a few more months Katie, are you ready!" I ask her with food in my mouth. The new school year is getting closer, and we are both going to be freshman in college. Katie turns to me and smirks. "Ready for school, or ready for the hot college guys?" I laugh, spewing food all over the table. Katie laughs too and comes to bring me a paper towel, but we are interrupted by a knock at the door. I sigh, "I will get it." And stand up to go to the door. I open in to find Harry, Draco, and George standing on the porch.

"Harry!" I scream as I throw my arms around him and hug him tightly.

"Hi Abby, it's been awhile." He beams at me, returning the gesture.

"It has, I'm glad to see you are well. Hi George! Hi Asshat!"

"You little runt." Draco says and smacks me against the head. "Annoying as ever I see."

"Shush Malfoy." Harry says and lets me go. I pull away and look at them all. They seem… off. Tired.

"We need to talk to you both." He says all business,

Uh oh…


End file.
